Through Generations
by Red Apple Rabbit
Summary: Set 40 years after the original Digimon Frontier. Seven children of the real world each have a weird dream in which a person entrusts something to them. Each brush it off until a Digimon starts attacking downtown Tokyo one day. SYOC- Submit your own character. Currently accepting villains OCs.
1. Intro-Wind

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Digimon or the Digimon itself. I only own my oc, Chiyo!

Digital World

In the quiet long hall of the stone walls of the church they were both in, two figures, opposite of color, were knelt before an elegant defaced altar that was covered from top to bottom in a river of flowers. Both had their heads bowed with their hands clasped before them.

There was a long silence before the black clad figure let out a loud sneeze that made the white one jump and whip her head to her counterpart.

With an embarrassed laugh, the black clad figure scratched at the back of her head, "Woops. My bad."

The white one let out a small sigh at this, "It's no problem, Onee-san...I guess it's about time we stop for today."

The black one immediately jumped up from her kneeling and threw her hands in the air. "YES! WE CAN FINALLY EAT!"

On cue, there was a loud stomach rumble that made the white clad sister sweatdrop. "Sometimes, Onee-san...I wonder who the older one is."

"Hey! What's that suppose to m-"

Before the black clad figure could say anything else, the long doors of the church slammed open as a panting figure of a small dragon came into view.

"S-Sistermons!" The two opposite colored figure blinked.

"Huckmon? What's wrong?" The Sistermon dressed in black asked as she rushed over to her friend. Her younger sister followed after her before they both kneeled down in front of Huckmon, who took a few moments to catch his breath.

"Gankoomon! He requests both of your presences." At this the two sister Digimon blinked in surprise.

"Gankoomon-sama? Onee-san...What did you do?" At this the black Sistermon pouted childishly.

"I didn't do anything...I think..."

The white Sistermon placed a hand to her cheek as a small frown took up her features. "Oh dear..."

Real World- Japan

Chiyo took a deep breath as she got into her running stance. Concentrating on the high jump bar a few feet away from her, she blocked out the whole world around her. When a slight wind breezed by, Chiyo took off running as fast as she could and when she came about a few inches of the bar, she twisted her body and jumped off one foot.

It almost felt like time slowed down to the point she was going in slow motion as she soared through the air. The sensation of feeling like a bird was something Chiyo always loved about high jumping. Her problems were not present when she was jumping and there was no need for that. She could just concentrate on the wind around her body and nothing more.

"Wow!" At the sudden unfamiliar voice, Chiyo jerked slightly and quickly, her body tumbled down to earth. She felt a pain hit her back as she collided with the bar as she landed into the vault pit.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Chiyo heard the unfamiliar voice exclaim as hurried footsteps rushed over to her. Chiyo blinked when she saw a pale hand being thrusted into her face and looked up towards the person.

The owner of the hand was a girl around her age with greenish blue eyes and long blonde hair. She was wearing pink-purplish items along with a hat of that same color. Chiyo remained quiet and unmoving as the girl beamed down at her. Chiyo was going to just get up herself, but didn't get to when the new girl reached forward and grabbed her wrist.

Chiyo was on her feet in no time with the girl still smiling at her. "I'm sorry for breaking your concentration, but you were so cool! I've never seen someone jump so high before! It was amazing."

"...Thanks." Chiyo mumbled out, her bad habit of not trusting others making her from not talking more. The other girl didn't seem to mind though because she kept talking even as Chiyo directed her eyes to the ground.

"I'm Orimoto Zoe by the way. You're Tachibana Chiyoko, right?" Chiyo nodded her head at this.

"Cool! I got the right person. I was getting worried, I kept going to the wrong people."

"...I see." Chiyo said, not really knowing what else to say in the situation and a bit confused at what the other person was talking about. At this, Zoe let out a small giggle.

"Chiyo-chan...You don't have to be so reserved around me. You and I...we have the same destiny after all. I'm here because the world, actually both worlds, need you." Chiyo more confused than ever looked up and opened to her mouth to say something, but paused with wide eyes as she looked at Zoe.

The once pretty blonde girl in front of her was replaced with a weird looking futuristic fairy looking thing, who smiled at the Chiyo's reaction. " I wish I had a camera on me. Your facial expression is so funny!"

Chiyo wasn't that amused at this situation as clearly evident from the small frown that was forming on her lips. Sensing her displeasure, the futuristic fairy that apparently was Zoe reached over and grabbed Chiyo's hand.

"Stuff might not make sense now, but soon it will. It's your destiny as well as you future friends to make sure everyone is safe. It might sound ridiculous, but trust me, this isn't a laughing matter."

Chiyo was surprised at the tone in Zoe's voice as she said her words. It was much serious than all the other words she have said from their short meeting.

"I don't get what's going on...but I guess I can trust you." Chiyo said which made Zoe smile widely as she let go of her hand. Chiyo felt a weight in her hands making her look down.

"What-?"

"It's a D-tector and this is my gift to you. It used to be mine, but it'll be more useful to you now."

"How?" Chiyo asked as she looked at Zoe while playing with the purple and pink device in her hands.

"Soon, Chiyo-chan. You'll find out soon." Before Chiyo could say anything else, Zoe flew up into the sky with her wings. "By the way in this form, I'm Kazemon. Not Zoe and you'll meet me again."

Chiyo watched in silence and amazement as Kazemon flew away without looking back once. When she was a dot in the distance, Chiyo took a seat on the floor. "What was that about?"

_TACHIBANA!_

Chiyo jumped to her feet as she looked around. The world around her started melting away slowly.

_TACHIBANA!_  
_TACHIBANA!  
_  
"Tachibana!" Chiyo jolted up at this with her eyes comically wide as she looked up into the angry face of her math teacher. Around her, her classmates snickered and giggled among themselves as they watched on.

"Tachibana. What did I say about sleeping in my class! I could tolerate it if you were a good student, but with your grades...Well you can't even call that a grade." There was more laughter among the students as Chiyo just looked at her math teacher with a blank face. She was used to this type of treatment especially from her math teacher. The man was a whiny PMSing woman trapped inside a broad body...Broad as the nice word for fat.

"Since you don't have practice today, you'll have detention today so I can tutor you." Satisfied with his punishment, Chiyo's math teacher walked away and returned to teaching his lesson. Some of her classmates looked over at Chiyo snickering before turning back to the lesson when their teacher slammed his book on another sleeping student's desk.

When her teacher wasn't paying attention, Chiyo quickly ducked her head back onto the table.

"D-tector...Kazemon...My dreams are sure getting creative." She mumbled to herself before she closed her eyes again as sleep overtook her body once more.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hello everyone! My first story on this site! I hope you all like it! As many of you saw on the summary of the story, you will be submitting ocs who will be replacing Takuya and the gang as Legendary Warriors! I really love this season of Digimon and I wanted to do my own spin on it, so here it is.

Each of the legendary warriors will appear in the story, but I will be only using 7 of them as main character since I'm kind of lazy to do all 10...Each main legendary warrior will go through their regular spirit, beast spirit, fusion spirit and finally legendary spirit evolution!

Hope that makes you want to submit your own ocs for this story! The submission form is in my profile page and I'm only accepting characters via PM. NOT REVIEW. The ones in the review will be disqualified from the story! Remember this!

I will leave you all with Chiyo's profile! Please Review and submit me some characters~.

**Name:** Tachibana Chiyoko  
**Nickname:** Chiyo or Oddball Chiyo (her classmates gave her this name)  
**Gender: **Female  
**Age:** 17  
**School year:** 2nd year  
**Appearance: **She stands at 5'5" with medium length hair light brown hair that reaches to her shoulders with side swept bangs. She usually pulls her hair up into a high ponytail, especially since she practices a lot during the day. She is on the slender side, but is very fit because of training. She has creamy peach skin with green eyes.  
**Regular clothes:** Her regular clothing consists of a white long sleeve shirt with a purple pink hoodie vest with tan shorts, dark purple knee high socks and simple tennis shoes.  
**Swimming:** She wears dark purple one piece with black flip flops  
**School uniform: **She wears her uniform like all the girls, but she doesn't wear the knee high socks rather the ankle high socks since she likes them more with the uniform itself.  
**Trivia: **-Her grades aren't that high since she sleeps mostly through class.  
-She is on the school's high jump team and is currently known as the Ace of the team.  
-She isn't very popular in school even with the 'Ace' title she has in her team because many people consider her odd.  
-She currently lives in an apartment complex with her older sister (Yukiko) and her husband (Masaki) along with their little baby daughter (Setsuna).  
-She eats a lot (because she exercises a lot) and her favorite thing to eat is Tonkatsu Donburi.  
-She is left handed and likes to walk on the left side of someone  
**Legendary Warrior Spirit: **Wind  
**Evolutions: **Kazemon, Zephyrmon, JetSilphymon, AncientKazemon  
**D-Tector colors: **Dark purple and light pink (The purple is darker than Zoe's D-Tector)  
**Love interest: **Not sure at the moment


	2. Intro-Water

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, only my character Chiyo! Other oc's belong to their respective owners!

Real World- Japan

Rei lived for these moments.

Watching as the waves crashing against the rocks in a splash of baby blue, sea green and white a couple of feet away from her, Rei relaxed her once tense shoulders as she leaned back into her beach chair. With her designer shades adorn on her face and her light blue bikini on, the world never seemed better. It was like paradise and even better, nobody was around to ruin the serene moment of beach.

"Wait." Rei thought out loud as she sat back up before she relaxed too much into her seat while at the same time taking off her sunglasses, "How in the world did I get here?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, the girl got up from her seat and discarded her sunglasses onto the chair before she starting walking around. Now that she thought about it, this wasn't the beach she regularly went to. The sand was too free of pebbles, the water was extremely too clear and instead of the backdrop of the city, there were palm trees and greenery that would never be in Japan.

Squinty her amber brown eyes, Rei brought a pale hand up to create a shadow for her eyes as she tried to look more into the distance to find some sort of life on this place she was on. Doing a completely turn, she looked out into the large of water in front of her.

"...Nothing. This is absolutely ridiculous. How can I not remember how I got here!...Maybe a nice swim will help me remember." Rei said to herself as she headed towards the water. As soon as she was about knee deep in the cool water, Rei paused when the sand her feet was standing started to shake.

Rei almost lost her balance at the sudden moment, but managed to steady herself and looked around with wide eyes. "WHAT IN THE WORL-"

The girl didn't get to finish her sentence when a tower of water sprouted up just a few feet away from her. Rei watched in amazement as three more water tower erected next to the first one, creating an upside u in front of her.

Before she could question everything, she heard a loud obnoxious laugh before another tower of water sprouted in the middle of the others. Rei blanched as she saw a petite blue figure that looked like a mix of a mermaid who had feet and a fish, standing on the middle tower, who continued to laugh.

"Eww. Why is a trash like you swimming in these waters." Rei stated more than asked, making the figure stop laughing abruptly. Rei didn't move an inch as the middle tower carrying this weird...thing, lowered itself so she was looking at it eye to eye. The blue figure smirked then spoke,

"Seems like you got a bite to your bark, Sugar. No need though cause I'm still way prettier than you anyway~." Rei rose a brow at this and scoffed as she crossed her hands to her chest.

"Yeah cause blue girls are _soooo _in right now." Rei mumbled sarcastically and the blue girl seemed to have heard her cause she frowned and crossed her own arms to her chest.

"Of course I am! I never go out of style, ask the millenium members of my fan club!" The blue girl exclaimed and Rei merely rolled her eyes. Before she can retort back though, the blue girl seemed to have remembered something as a look of recognition flashed through her features.

"But back to the topic before I lose it, I actually came here to give you this." With a wave of her arm, a small stream of water rose with a weird looking device in front of Rei's face. Rei narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the Aqua blue and black device, making no move to grab it before looking back at the blue girl in front of her.

"What the hell is this?" The blue girl seemed to have expected this because she grinned widely.

"A D-Tector and I would appreciate it if you don't use foul language anymore, dear. You and me are connected by one fate, after all."

"What the hell are you talking about, trash?" Rei asked as she reached forward and grabbed the so called D-tector out of pure curiosity. She has never seen something like it before and that was a first for someone with her family's wealth who could afford almost anything.

"My name isn't trash. It's Ranamon, Sugar. Don't make me ingrain it into you by force because you'll regret it." Not even bothered by the promise of a violent death that flashed through the blue girl's eyes, Rei smirked.

"Yeah, your fancy water tricks can do so much."

"You bet your bottom dollar it will." Rei didn't get a chance to say anything when with a quick flick of the Ranamon's wrist a huge of water appear behind her. With a mocking smirk, Ranamon paused for a brief second to speak.

"As it kills me to say this, this isn't our last meeting. We'll meet again, Sugar."

"Oh joy." Rei mumbled sarcastically before Ranamon let go of her hold on the wall of water and which immediately after came crashing down on Rei.

~~~~~~

"Rei-sama?" Rei heard as she opened her eyes. She vaguely registered that she was on her bed as she saw a blurry figure hovering above her. Bringing up a hand, Rei rubbed at her eyes and sat up on her bed.

"Rei-sama, breakfast has been prepared and your parents request that you join them in a few minutes." The house butler who went by the name Daisuke told her, before the man walked out of Rei's room to do his daily work.

Rei watched blankly after him before she remembered his words. Getting up from her bed, she headed to the bathroom inside her room. Looking at her reflection, a flash of Ranamon's figure next to her made the girl pause.

"Ranamon...The next time we meet I'll make sure to give you your just desserts, _Sugar_."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woah another update! I'm surprised I got this done...but then again it wasn't that much. Oh well. Hello, everyone once more!

I first want to congratulate **_Queenofchaos1104_ **for sending her oc in and getting chosen. I enjoyed writing Rei, I hope though I got her in character...

There were lots of people who sent in a character for the spirit of Water which really made it hard for me to choose. Don't worry though cause everyone who have sent me Ocs will make cameos in the story! I might actually might make some of them bad guys...but I'm not that sure at the moment. If you are interested though in being an bad guy, just PM me!

On another note, I haven't gotten any submission for Ice yet and still need more for Darkness, Thunder since I haven't gotten that many! I've gotten a few characters for Fire and Light to which I might make a decision soon on who to accept.

Please review and I will leave Rei's profile here you for all!

**Name:** Wantabe Rei  
**Nickname(s)**:N/A  
**Gender:**Female  
**Age:**17  
**School Year:**2nd  
**Appearance:**Is kinda short at only 5'3 and has very light, practically white hair, that goes to her shoulder blades and very pale skin. She has amber brown eyes and is rather petite.  
**Regular Clothing:** A dark blue short sleeved shirt under a unzipped white jacket and dark jeans with tennis shoes.  
**Swimming:**A light blue bikini.  
**School uniform:** Wears a white button up shirt with a red blazer and skirt with knee high socks and dress shoes. (Not same school as Chiyo)  
**Trivia:**-She loves the water or anything involving it such as swimming, fishing, seafood.  
-She has very good grades and hates anyone who she sees as a slacker  
-Can't stand sweets  
-Terrified of the dark  
-Has a five month old brother who she's very protective of. (Satoshi)  
**Legendary Warrior Spirit:** Water  
**Evolutions:**Ranamon, Calmaramon, Mermaimon, AncientMermaimon  
**D-Tector Colors:** Aqua blue and black.  
**Love Interest:** Not decided at the moment


	3. Intro-Ice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, only my character Chiyo! Other oc's belong to their respective owners!

Real World- Japan

"Excuse me."

Haruhi almost didn't hear the shy voice that called out for her. She was getting to the climax of the novel in her hands and it was intensely interesting. Despite the nagging feeling of wanting to continue to read the words on the page, Haruhi managed to peel her eyes away to look up. She promised Kawashima-sensei to watch the library for her as she ran errands at the office and also promised to help people who came around.

Meeting the awkward smile of a male student who was around her age, Haruhi gave him her best smile which turned out a bit awkward itself before she spoke, "U-um...Is there something you help with?"

Despite her voice not coming out very loud or confident for that matter, the male seemed to understand her perfectly fine since he nodded his head. "Yes. Do you happen to know where I can find the book, 'The Christmas Carol' is?"

At the words, Haruhi's eyes lit up and nodded her head.

"Yes. Of course I do. It's an excellent book. I'm surprised more people don't read it. I've read it a lot of things before and everytime it just fantastic especially around the Christmas season." Haruhi started to rant as she got up from her seat. The male sweat dropped when she tripped on the leg of the chair she was just on, but that didn't seem to deter her from her enthusiastic praising of the book. Haruhi continued to speak, not realizing that she was mindlessly talking as she maneuvered her way through the rows of shelves as the male student followed after her quietly.

"I wish it was Christmas right now so I could read it again, but it's spring so..." Haruhi stopped in front of a bookshelf, her face being flush when she realized she was going on for a quite a while. Even though the other person in the library with her didn't seem to be bothered it, Haruhi quickly bowed a few times. "I-i'm sorry! I didn't realize I was ranting."

The male student gave her a big smile, "It's no problem. It was interesting to hear, Kurogane-san."

Haruhi's eyes widened as she looked up at the male in front of her. "You know my name?"

The male student blinked twice before he slapped a hand to his forehead. Haruhi jumped at this as she watched on with a confused look on her face. She heard the male mumble to himself.

"Oh no...They're going to kill me, they told me not to tell her yet..." Haruhi tilted her head to the side as she watched the male turn to a bookshelf and lightly rested his head against it.

"Umm...do you still want the book?" she asked, seeing nothing else to really ask.

"Ah, yes, but before you do that." The male dug his hand to his pocket and pointed a white and green object at her. "Here you go. This is yours."

"Mine? I don't own anything like this..." Haruhi stopped as she looked at the taller male with confusion. As if sensing it, the male let out an awkward laugh.

"I forgot to tell you my name, didn't I?...Well, my name is Tommy, Kurogane-san. Don't worry about this not being yours, cause it is."

Haruhi almost dropped the bicolored device when the male now identified as Tommy shoved it into her hands. Deadly confused and not completely understanding what was going on, she was going to open her mouth to say something, but paused when in a blink of her eyes, Tommy in front of her suddenly changed from a young teenage boy to a small bear looking creature with green protective gear on him.

Haruhi's mouth dropped open at the creature, "Oh my...ARE YOUR AN ALIEN!?"

At this, the new creature in front of her sweat dropped at her question and the sparkle that passed through the girl's eyes. Clearly the shyness she was feeling before around him, was out the window and crushed under a truck as her eyes started to probe at him. Tommy or Kumamon in this new form, collected his thoughts before he opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't get to say a word because Haruhi let out a high pitch noise of discovery.

"NO! You're a genetically engineered child who was given polar genetics! Oh my! This must be a dream! Wait till Kawashima-sensei hears about this!"

Kumamon's sweat dropped grew larger as he watched Haruhi giggle to herself in excitement. "Uumm...Kurogane-san...Kurogane-san?"

Haruhi remembering the other being in the room, stopped in her odd dance of victory and turned to Kumamon. "Yes?"  
"I hate to break this to you...but this is a dream..."

"Wha? A dre-"

~~~~~~

"HARUHI!"

At the sudden loudness of a woman's voice attacking her ear drum, Haruhi let out a squawk as she jumped up onto her feet, her eyes wide in surprise. Haruhi unfortunately didn't calculate her step correctly so before she knew it, she tripped on the leg of the chair and ungracefully fell to the heavily carpeted library floor.

Haruhi let out a small groan as she landed painfully on her bum, but ignored it to look up at Kawashima-sensei, who happened to be the source that yelled her name painfully loud in her ear just a few seconds ago.

Kawashima-sensei's eyes were filled with worry and she quickly scurried over to Haruhi's side. She knelt down next to the fallen student and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't realize that my yelling would scare you so much. I've been trying to wake you up for the past few minutes and you wouldn't wake up..."

Haruhi blinked at the librarians explanation. " I fell asleep?"

"Yes dear...and you have a little something on your cheek."

Haruhi blushed a baby pink as she quickly brought her sleeve up and wiped the drool that collected here while she was sleeping. After helping the girl off the floor, Haruhi went to collect her things for her duties at the library were over for the day, but paused when a thought crossed her mind.

"Kawashima-sensei?"

"Yes, dear?"

"...You don't happen to know a boy who could change into a humanoid white bear with the name Tommy...do you?"

"...No, I believe I don't."

"I thought so." Haruhi sighed before she dejectedly made her way to out of her school's library. Kawashima-sensei watched after the girl, blinking.

"...Must be from stress..." The woman mumbled to herself before she went about the rest of her duties.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but here with another intro for you all.

Congrats to _kitsunelover300_ for getting the spirit of Ice. I was honestly only going to accept one female oc (who happened to be water), but her oc made me reconsider since I really liked Haruhi! Anyways, sorry to the people who have applied for ice and didn't get the role. I'm sorry.

Anyways, on a side note. Almost every spirit is taken at this point minus Thunder! I do kind of have my eye on one oc for that role, but I'm not sure since I didn't get much ocs for that part. So if you haven't send in an oc yet, you may send it over!

A tip of advice for ocs. I'm not doing a first come first serve thing. I really like ocs who are detailed thought out with full sentence personalities!

I'm only accepting male oc's for thunder so I can do all the pairings~. Remember form is on my profile.

Now that is out of the way. Here is Haruhi's profile and Happy Holidays to you all ^^

**Name:** Kurogane, Haruhi  
**Nickname(s):** Haru  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 15  
**School Year:** 1st year  
**Appearance:** Haru is a girl of short stature, standing at only 4' 8" at her age. She has bright red hair that reaches her shoulder blades in a slightly spiky fashion, teal colored eyes and light, peach colored skin. Freckles dust her nose line and cheeks, she has a small nose and a heart shaped face.  
**Regular Clothing:** Light blue jeans, a long sleeved green shirt, brown converses, a seashell necklace and reading glasses.  
**Swimming:** A midnight blue one piece with sea green wave patterns on them, purple flip flops and a plain white towel.  
**School uniform:** She goes to Kamakura high and wears a grey, knee length skirt, a short sleeved, white button up, black dress shoes and long white socks.  
**Trivia:** -She is a fan of Disney and the Dark Knight trilogy, myths and legends and any form of book out there.  
-She hates thunderstorms, loud noises and unnecessary violence.  
-She gets good grades in all her academic courses and lacks in physical education.  
**Legendary Warrior Spirit:** Ice  
**Evolutions:** Kumamon, Korikakumon, Daipenmon, AncientMegatheriummon  
**Love Interest:** Undecided  
**D-Tector Colors:** Her's is dark blue with bright green markings.


	4. Intro-Fire

**Disclaimer:** I don't know anything, only my character Chiyo. Other oc's belong to their respective owners!

Real World - Japan

Kane let out a deep breath and watched a cloud of white smoke flew out of his mouth. It wisped around into flexible swirls before slowly fading away into the air like it never existed. Kane had to admit, he was proud of himself. It had been a total of three months since he had last smoked. He had managed to convince himself on those days that he needed a smoke really bad, to not do it for the sake of his soccer career.

"It just makes it all the more worth it." He mumbled, taking another drag of the cigarette before he threw it on the ground. He stood up from bench he was sitting on to step on it, but paused when another foot that wasn't his own, did it for him.

Kane froze slightly, half expecting to see a teacher since he was still on school property even though nobody comes to the soccer field when there wasn't practice. Bracing himself, he looked and almost let out a sigh of relief when it was just a boy his age.

"You know," The boy started before walking over and taking a casual seat next to Kane's body on the bench. Kane just watched him with curious eyes. "you shouldn't smoke. You're only what 17?"

"You know, you shouldn't butt in someone's else business." Was Kane's response and even though it was a bit rude sounding, he could care less. Apparently, the stranger seemed to share his sentiment and just laughed.

"That's true. Can't help myself sometimes when I see youngsters waste their bodies like that."

"Youngsters? You make it sound like your old or something." Kane stated as he sat next to the stranger. Even though they've just met, something told Kane he could trust this guy.

"Eh. It depends on who you're talking to, I guess."

"Cryptic and confusing as hell, but whatever." Kane mumbled.

"Yeah. I'm not making much sense am I? Oh well. It's better to be cryptic for now since things are going to get more confusing here on out."

"Once again, not making much sense."

At this, the boy let out a loud laugh before he slapped Kane on the shoulder twice. Kane let out a small grunt at the force, but watched silently until the boy stopped laughing.

"What's your name, cryptic kid? You can call me Kane."

"My name? Takuya or," Kane raised a brow when Takuya got up from his seat and stood in front of him. In a flash of light, Takuya suddenly grew taller with had red armor on him that made Kane's eyes widen. Even his hair color and style changed into a wildly tamed blonde. "Agunimon is good too, Kid."

"W-what...What is going on here? What are you trying to pull?" Kane questioned, standing up from his seat with narrowed eyes.

Agunimon just laughed and patted Kane on the shoulder again. "As I said before, it's going to get more confusing from here on out, Kane. However, I'm sure you'll do a good job. After all, you were personally chosen by me."

"Wha-?" Before he could interrogate Agunimon more, the taller male shoved something into his hands.

"There we go. Now that's officially passed on, I've got to jet!" With a small salute, Agunimon turned and walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going? You didn't answer my question yet!"

~~~~~~

"Please stand clear for the closing doors."

At the familiar sound of the doors closing, Kane's eyes snapped open and let out a small gasp when the doors of the train he was on was closing. Getting up from his seat and crashing into everyone, he managed to squeeze out of the train before the doors could close.

"Damn, I almost missed my stop!" Kane said with a sigh of relief as he ran a hand through his hair. He heard giggling to his left, Kane trailed his eyes to two girls who were wearing the same uniform he was currently wearing. The two girls looked over at him before one waved her hands shyly at him.

Kane smirked at this and called out to them, "Ladies, are you just going to stand there and gawk at me or are you going to get over here to escort me school?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Congrats to _DeathAngel80_ for getting the role of spirit of Fire! Wee!

At the moment, I think this is the last update of this year (2012). The next update will be in 2013 since I will be busy for the next two days. January 1st happens to be my birthday, but I'm probably going to have to do family things since it's New Years day...Oh well.

Anyways, for those who are curious on the pairings so far. This character, Rei, Chiyo and the Spirit of Light will be in a love square for a while in this fic...Why? Simply because both Light and Fire requested Chiyo at the same time. Since I couldn't choose, they will be in a love square for a while until I decide or if I can't, I will put a poll up for you all to decide since your opinions do matter to me!

On a side note, I still need a Thunder. Please Read and Review~!

**Name:** Sasaki Kane  
**Nickname(s): **None. Just Kane.  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 17  
**School Year:** 2nd year  
**Appearance:** He has good-looking features, such as messy light brown hair, and dark eyes. He has a slim, lithe, and muscled body with tan skin. He stands at 5'12 feet, and weighs around 150 pounds.  
**Regular Clothing:** A red hoodie and dark blue jeans.  
**Swimming:** Black swim trunks.  
**School uniform:** Like the other guys, except that he wears his tie loosely around his neck, or doesn't wear it at all. He usually breaks dress code often. (Goes to the same school as Chiyo)  
**Trivia:** -He plays soccer and is on the school's soccer team  
-He has natural leadership skills.  
-He's considered one of the most popular guys in school.  
-He likes ramen.  
-He smokes sometimes.  
-He's a sarcastic flirt.  
**Legendary Warrior Spirit**: Fire  
**Evolutions:** Agunimon, BurningGreymon, Aldamon, AncientGreymon  
**Love Interest:** Either Chiyo or Rei  
**D-Tector Colors:** Black and red. Same colors as Takuya's.


	5. Intro-Light

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, blah blah oc's belong to their people and I'm pretty sure everyone gotten it by now. **

Real World- Japan

With deep breaths and a light stance, Tatsuya adjusted the grip on his shinai to make the fit better against his palms. He was about to attack his partner with harder hits than before and it was preferred that during those onslaught of attacks, his weapon remained in his hands. Not that he had that mistake before, but it was better to be on the safe side.

With a loud battle cry, Tatsuya started his attack doing a simple kiri-kaeshi in which involved striking the protective head gear from left and right. As soon as he was done, Tatsuya let out a small of relief because with his last attack from him, kendo practice was officially over.

After doing the traditional stance and bow to end the match in respect, Tatsuya walked over to the corner of the room where towels were. Taking off and placing the protective headgear from his head on the table there, Tatsuya took a towel and wiped his sweaty face with it. His usually spiked up light blond hair was matted down from all the sweat he had shed from practice.

After making sure his face somewhat bearable, Tatsuya was going to go the locker room to go take shower and leave, but was stopped when his practice partner walked over him. With his partner's headgear still on, Tatsuya didn't really recognize who the person was and thus didn't know how to address the person.

The person realized Tatsuya recognized his predicament and let out a small chuckle that Tatsuya never heard before. Tatsuya was a long time member of the Kendo club at his school and from he heard, this person wasn't a member of his club.

Tatsuya didn't get the chance to mull over his course of action when the other person casually threw a bottle of water at him. With his trained reflexes Tatsuya caught the bottle with ease, the cold precipitation that collected on the outside of the plastic being a pleasant contrast to the heat his hand gave off.

"You don't have to look so tense. I'm merely here to help with your training." The voice that spoke to him was a calm one that held a bit of authority to them. Tatsuya merely didn't speak as he watched as the other person finally took off his headgear revealing a mess of matted black locks and an sweaty face.

The male looked about his age, but Tatsuya could tell something was a bit different about the other male. The cool look on the stranger's face held the eyes that were worn down with years of wisdom.

"You're good with that shinai, but I'm going to advise you, Tatsuya. The real world that you'll face isn't as uniform as this, you need to think on your feet and act accordingly." Before Tatsuya could even blink, the other male charged at him with his shinai posed in for an attack position. Tatsuya managed to dodge the attack with a roll off to the side. What he didn't expect as the sudden turn of the stranger's agile feet and a whack on the head.

"Ow!" Tatsuya let out, finally breaking his silence and looked up at the smug look of the stranger's face.

"Not bad." The stranger commented before he turned on his heel and started for the door. Before he exited the room though, he turned back to the bewildered male and threw something his way.

"Keep it." Tatsuya gave the other male a confused look as he faced back to the door. Tatsuya swore he saw another figure briefly in the place of the other male, but he didn't say anything, figuring it was the hit on his head that caused his sudden illusion.

"By the way when you wake up, brace yourself."

"Brace myself? For what?"

* * *

Tatsuya's eyes snapped open and sat up quickly, startling the person who was about to poke him with her foot. Noticing movement to his left, Tatsuya looked over and froze.

Chiyo just watched him with her expression holding a bit of curiosity as she examined the male in front of her. Seeing no harm in her next actions, she brought a hand up and gave a casual wave. "Hi...You were alive after all. Thought you were a dead person, so I was poking you to see if you would turn into a zombie."

Tatsuya would have said something in response to the odd greeting, but he couldn't bring himself to speak and just stared at her. Chiyo didn't seem uncomfortable at the staring and just stared back. The atmosphere between them was mostly silent and a bit tense from Tatsuya's part as he tried to gather his bearings to at least utter one word to the second year girl.

However he never got to because the door of the roof, busted open and in came the girl's high jumping Captain with her hands on her hips, a tell tale sign that she was about to scold someone. Chiyo broke the eye contact with Tatsuya to look over at her Captain with a look of indifference even with the threatening aura of death the Captain was exerting.

"Oi, Tachibana! You're suppose to clean the club room right now. I told you to get it done before Lunch break ended"

"Oh, I forgot." Was Chiyo reply before she turned her face back to the ever silent Tatsuya, "Hmm, I guess it was nice meeting you."

With that, Chiyo was dragged away by her furious Captain and the door of the roof slammed behind them.

When he was sure they couldn't hear him, he let out a sigh as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"That's what he meant by bracing myself."

* * *

**Author's note:** Congrats _PhatomStorm and DrummerGirl_for getting the Light Spirit spot! Even though Koji didn't really reveal himself to Tatsuya much...it seemed Koji like...Oh wells, Tatsuya will find out at one point.

Anyways, sorry it took so long to update. I've been a bit busy after new years with family, friends and other things. Thankfully, I have a cold so I can stay in bed all day so I have time to work on this.

Thunder spirit is still open everyone, so if you're a new reader...please send one in. At this point, I've gotten a few thunder applicants, but the main problem is that they overlap with the characters I've already chosen. If nothing else, I'll just make the character if nobody sends one in.

Now off to sleep I got. Please read and review like normal. Here is Tatsuya's profile as a goodbye until next chapter!

**Name:** Takeda Tatsuya  
**Nickname(s):**Tatsu, and Shishō by the Soccer and Kendo club, Ice King by the younger grade students that don't know him well  
**Gender:**Male  
**Age:** 18  
**School Year:** 3rd year  
**Appearance:** He has light blond that spiky up and towards the middle, emerald green eyes, he stands at 5'8, he is lean tone and has some muscle but is not overly muscular due to being in different clubs, he has light tan skin  
**Regular Clothing:** Tatsuya wears a dark blue t-shirt under a open black hoodie, he wears a black belt with dark blue jeans and black converse shoes, he always wear a silver necklace with a music note pendant that he got from his mother.  
**Swimming:** He wears swimming trunks with half of the trunk white and the other side black  
**School uniform:**Goes to the same school as Chiyo, Tatsuya wears half of the his shirt out  
**Trivia:** -Top ranked student  
-has a crush on Chiyo  
-He's in the Soccer and Kendo Club  
-He is really popular in his grade and gets invited to a lot of things even though he is quiet but turns them down cause he has to take of his brother  
-He really likes singing but doesn't show it to many people because he get embarrassed  
-He lives in the poor part of town in a two bedroom apartment. His brother and him share a room together.  
-He has great potential to be a professional soccer player but is scared to leave his brother and father behind  
-Brother's name is Ryuu and he is 9; Father name is Toshiro and he is 42 and works two jobs, mothers name is Minako and she died when Tatsuya was 15  
-He wants to be a professional soccer player but if that doesn't work out he wants to be a singer like his mom was  
**Legendary Warrior Spirit:**Light  
**Evolutions:**Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, BeoWolfmon, AncientGarurumon  
**Love Interest: **Either Chiyo or Rei, but is currently leaning more towards Chiyo  
**D-Tector Colors:** Dark blue and silver


	6. Intro-Darkness

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, blah blah oc's belong to their people and I'm pretty sure everyone gotten it by now. **

**WARNING- THIS ONE HAS MENTIONS OF ABUSE and a bit shown! **

Real World- Japan

Ashton shifted as his eyes slowly opened. He was half aware of odd feeling of silence that encased him, making his hearing a bit muffled and a warmth encasing his left wrist. He tried to remember where he was was, but nothing seemed to pop up from his memory.

"Ah," a soft spoken voice startled him which made Ashton jump up and turned his eyes to his left. The warmth he had been feeling around his wrist turned out to be a hand of another male, who looked at him with wide eyes as well at the boy's sudden movement. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just checking out your wrist, it seems a bit twisted up."

True the other boy's words, Ashton looked down at his wrist which was starting to bruise up with a purple shading to it that even made him flinch. A distant memory flashed through his head of a much older man, his father, knocking him into shelf of some kind.

'Must have landed on it wrong,' Ashton noted to himself before turning to the other male, who watched him with worried and curious eyes.

"This? Don't worry about this. It's just an injury that I got while practicing Parkour." Ashton smoothly lied, so smoothly that it sounded like the truth even to him. The other boy stared at him for a moment before he nodded. Not wanting the attention on himself, Ashton swept his eyes somewhere else, but paused when he realized for the first time that he and the other male was covered into darkness.

Looking down on the ground, Ashton couldn't tell if they were standing on ground or floating.

"Ah. So you noticed?" The other boy spoke, drawing Ashton's eyes back to him. The other boy gave him an easy smile as if there was nothing wrong.

"Yeah...Though, you don't seem to bothered by the fact we're in some weird place only covered in darkness."

The other boy let out a small chuckle, "Of course not. I've spent time here before...and so have you."

Ashton's rose a brow in confusion, but before he could voice it. The other boy suddenly whipped his head around before facing Ashton once more.

"Looks like time is up. Even though you might not understand now, it'll make sense soon." Ashton's eyes widened when suddenly the darkness around them reached over and covered the other boy. He didn't know what to say when the darkness retreated back into the background and left in the place of the boy, a humanoid lion. The humanoid lion did a quick gesture before an arm sprouted from the darkness and made it's way over to Ashton, holding what seemed like a weird device in its hand.

"I'm going to warn you now, out of the them all, you'll be the most vulnerable. Don't ever lose yourself and you need to remember, you're not alone."

"Wait," Ashton paused when the hand suddenly shoved the device into his hands. "What are you talkin-"

* * *

"Oi, wake up." Ashton's eyes snapped up when a foot suddenly kicked him on the side. He felt pain travel through his body and he recognized the carpet that covered the floor of his apartment pressed against the side his face.

"Pft, such a sissy. Being knocked up from just that. You're pathetic." The hiss of his father's words stated, before Ashton heard him turned around and stomp his way out of the apartment. Only when the front door slammed harshly closed behind him, did Ashton slowly make his way up into a sitting position.

He flinched when he used his left hand to prop him up. Noting the bruise on said arm, Ashton remembered that weird encounter.

"That dream...What was that about?"

* * *

**Author's****Note: **...Okay before some of you kill me for not updating, I just wanted to let everyone know what has been going on with for a few months that I wasn't here.

To make a long story short, I've been overworking myself and kept getting sick. Before I knew it, I was losing large amounts of weight rapidly from stress and over working myself to my limit. I started not being able to sleep, so while I writing his halfway, my parents started to notice my failing health and talked me.

So I went on a short (long) break. I'm sorry for everyone who was waiting for this update.

On a brighter note, I'm back, healthier than ever and ready to get this going.

Congrats, _San Child of The Wolves _for sending in an awesome OC! I'm a little scared to say the least because I don't want such a cool OC to be ruined by me not making me in character. Hopefully, you will forgive me XD.

Anyways, to let everyone know, OC submission is now closed! I have received my last OC for thunder (I'm currently stuck on two applicants...). The next chapter will be the last intro chapter and after that will the first official chapter. I'm pretty excited to say the least. hehe.

**Name: **Ashton Silvers(English way)

**Nicknames(s):** Ash, Asher, **(only his father calls him this), **(only his father calls him this)

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 18

**School Year:** Third year

**Appearance: **Ashton stands at 5'11 with jet black hair which is down to his mid back and pulled into a 'manly' ponytail held back by a gray band. His bangs cover his eyes and are more parted to the right side of his face, partially covering his right eye. His eyes are a cold, slate blue-gray, his skin is very pale and his build is skinny yet fit and agile. He has a nice collection of scars on his hands, wrists, arms, chest, stomach, legs and knees from when he's been scaling walls, jumping over cars, mail boxes and the like for when he's performing and practicing Parkour.

**Regular Clothing:** He wears a dark purple t-shirt with an oversized black hoodie over it and black jeans. He wears dark gray gloves and finally black, gray and dark purple tennis shoes. He also wears a silver heart-shaped pendent that is around a thin silver chain, the heart pendent opens up to reveal a picture of his mother and father and both himself and his sister being held by one of their parents, his mother was holding Ashley and his father was holding him(the picture itself was taken when they were both five) and they were all smiling like a happy, normal family. On the right side of the photo, in black engraving ink and cursive into the locket are the words "Remember All the Happy Memories, Cherish Them and Never Forget".

**Swimming:** N/A; he won't swim, he will refuse to.(he can't swim, he's never learned how to)

**School Uniform:** A white button up shirt that is left untucked with a gray blazer that has black trimmings along the collar and wrist sleeves and black slacks. He doesn't bother wearing the red tie. He personally hates the uniform and the tie most of all and will always change out of it right after school ends despite the fact that Japanese students don't do that. He always brings an extra change of casual clothes in his bag so that he can change right after school.

**Trivia: **- His grades are good, perfect even, the reason he does this is so that he can get a good education and get away from his father.

- His father is verbally, emotionally and sometimes even physically abusive about Ashton as a person and about Ashton's sexual preferences.

- He can always be found doing Parkour(it's a sport) whenever he doesn't have school, usually early in the morning or late at night when he should be sleeping.

- Because of his father's job they had to move to Japan and Ashton had to transfer schools in the middle of his four year of high school in America and is currently in his third year of high school in Japan.

- Because of the move he had to leave behind his boyfriend(who is no his ex because the other didn't want a long distance relationship and not only that but he lost his friends as well.

- His mother(Alicia) left him and their father(Anthony) for her lover, not another man, but for another woman, a lesbian by the name of Kathrin Lavender.

- His older twin sister(Ashley) was taken away from by their mother when she left to be with her lover when they were both seven.

- He has never seen his sister or his mother since that day.

- He comes to school with bruises, cuts and at times broken bones, but he plays it cool and just says that he got it while practicing Parkour(it's a very convent and believable lie).

- He has a very high tolerance to pain.

- Ashton knows a thing or two about first aid and how to treat injuries(thanks to his own personal experiences).

- Ashton prefers western food to Japanese food.

- His father can't cook so Ashton has taken it upon himself to cook and he can cook fairly well and he can only cook western food not Japanese foods, too much work and it's not something he likes either.

- He is ambidextrous with both his hands.

**Legendary Warrior Spirit:** Darkness

**Evolutions:** Loweemon, JagerLoweemon, Rihimon, AncientSphinxmon.

**Love Interest:** Will be revealed later one =DD

**D-Tector Colors: **Black and gold


	7. Intro-Thunder

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, blah blah oc's belong to their people and I'm pretty sure everyone gotten it by now. **

Real World- Japan

Something was definitely wrong, Mikey noted as he heard the final bell of the day echoed through the classroom.

He swore today was Tuesday with the last session of class being Math, but for some weird reason, the teacher, who was busy packing to leave as well as his classmates, was Yokohama-sensei. Yokohama-sensei taught only on Fridays and certainly didn't teach his class Math, he taught History.

Another odd thing the male noticed as the lack of people crowding around his desk.

Not that he was the popular type, but rather, Mikey was an easy target for the not so nice people in his class. Whenever the final bell of the day rung, Mikey, before he could collect his things was surrounded by people who were looking for easy entertainment by making fun of male. It didn't help that his physical appearance, his tall (6'3") and big (big as in a bit on the heavier side than most, not fat though) frame, was so different from everyone elses.

It made him different and also stand out in the worst way possible.

However, today, his bullies merely didn't look his way as they packed their things, chatting amongst themselves. It almost looked like he was invisible to their eyes.

Mikey didn't even get to dwell on it longer because a sudden flash exploded into the room, temporarily blinding him as he heard something akin to thunder in his ears. When he regained his eyesight, he noted the room was empty, no signs of his classmates or teacher anywhere in sight.

Getting up from his seat slowly, Mikey looked around the room before his eyes focused on the window. The sky, which he swore was a bright blue, was a muggy gray with flashes of lighting passing through. When a boom of thunder sounded, Mikey jumped when a sudden hand grasped at his shoulder.

"Woah! I didn't mean to scare you." A boy, nobody Mikey recognized, apologized with a lopsided grin.

"No, it's fine," Mikey said, as he willed his heart to calm down, "...I just...Do I know you?"

"Nope, This is the first time we've met." The strange boy said as he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned against them, his whole body language casual.

Mikey looked down at the boy with confused look on his face. Well, he didn't expect that. The boy seemed comfortable with him even though he clearly didn't know him and even talked to him.

An awkward silence fell over the two until one of the window doors flew open and a blast of strong wind entered the classroom. The boy looked suddenly a bit irritated, mumbling 'alright, alright' to himself before turning to Mikey.

"You. Don't be such a pushover because from now one, you're gonna be fighting a whole bunch of things and I don't want you to make us look weak."

"Huh?" was Mikey's intelligent response before once more he heard thunder explode in his eardrums and light filled his vision.

Rubbing at his eyes, Mikey's mouth dropped when his blurry vision became clear enough to see that once in place of the boy was a humanoid beetle. The new creature in front of him had the same body language as the boy from before, but seemed to exert confidence at the same time.

"Since I need to speed this up, take this." Something was shoved into the shocked Mikey's hands before the human beetle walked over to the open window and flew out.

"W-wait! What do I do with this?" Mikey asked as he scrambled to the window.

"Be cool, of course."

"..Huh?"

* * *

Mikey's eyes snapped open when he felt something ram into his side. He heard a small murmur of 'I'm sorry' as his mind tried to register what was going on.

This whole body moving in a slow bob up and down made him realize that he was on the busy bus, on his way home. He must have fall asleep while gripping the bar above the seats, a practice that he has mastered from taking the bus every morning and afternoon.

The girl who he had just bumped into from the jarring movements the bus sometimes made, gave him a shy look. Her open book was pressed into her chest messily from the unexpected collision and Mikey noticed she was wearing the female version of his school's uniform which made him realized he had seen this girl before helping Kawashima-sensei in the library, where he visited frequently to get a quiet atmosphere to write. He vaguely remembered her name had an H in it.

Mikey was confused as to why she was still staring at him before he realized her apology before.

"It's fine." He simply said, feeling a bit awkward. He wasn't used to talk to people much.

He turned his eyes away from the girl to the window outside. He saw the sky showing signs that it was going to rain soon.

"I wonder if there's going to be thunder and lighting."

* * *

**Author's Note:** And finally, we have our last person! Woo! Congrats _jntvfreak24 _for sending him in. He is very different, yet similar to the characters hence why I chose him. Thanks for sending him in.

With that, we can all finally head off into the first chapter. I'm sorry to those who didn't get the main roles, but if you truly want one of your characters to appear in this story and don't mind making an evil character, send me a PM and I will send you a form. Of course with this privilege, I'm going to expect very detailed, and I mean detailed like**_ 2 paragraphs or more of personality with each paragraph 6-7 sentences or more_**, ocs. So keep that in mind before sending me a message.

I want to thank everyone so far who have stuck with this story, I hope I don't disappoint you all in the future. With that, I leave you guys with Mikey's form!

**Name:** (Last name, First) Ayiko, Michael  
**Nickname(s):** Mikey  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 17  
**School Year:** 3rd year  
**Appearance:** 6'3" shaggy brown hair and green eyes. Tall and big guy but not muscular at all.  
**Regular Clothing:** Yellow and blue shirt with brown pants  
**Swimming:** green and yellow swim trunks.  
**School uniform:** Same colors as Haruhi (goes to her school)  
**Trivia:**  
Mikey really loves to cook  
He is afraid of water and being alone. (Bad experience as a kid)  
Mikey writes his feeling down than telling them and bottling it up inside  
Mikey hates the color black  
He likes writing  
**Legendary Warrior Spirit:** Thunder  
**Evolutions:** Thunder- Beetlemon, MetalKabuterimon, RhinoKabuterimon, AncientBeetlemon  
**Love Interest:** Haruhi  
**D-Tector Colors:** Same colors, but lighter


	8. Chapter 1: Digi-wha? Part I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, only my character Chiyo! Other oc's belong to their respective owners!

Real World- Japan

"Wah! Sister, Look out!"

An high pitched yell that clearly belonged to a female rung out from the back alleys of Tokyo. If one had been paying attention, they would have heard rushed footsteps that belonged to three pairs of feet followed by a pained feminine grunt. However, nobody seemed to hear it because they were drunk out of their minds or too busy socializing with others in the backdrop of the Tokyo night life.

Sistermon Blanc stood protectively in front of her sister, who on the ground, panting while grasping a hand on her younger sister's forearm. A look of displeasure flashed through Sistermon Noir's features when she noticed her weapon, two pair silver guns named Anthony, were hazardously a few feet away from her near a garbage can.

"You idiot, don't save me! You have something much more important to protect." Sistermon Noir scowled at her younger sister, who didn't seem to hear as she summoned her tripled pronged lance into her hands. As she did so, their opponent appeared with a perverse grin that clearly meant he was going to win this battle. Sistermon Blanc tightened her grip on her lance at the facial expression.

"Sistermons. We both know that I'm going to win, so give up and hand over the spirits."

"Not a chance on your life, Doggymon." Sistermon Noir shot back with a frown.

As Doggymon took a step forward, Sistermon Blanc pressed closer to her older sister.

"Please," The younger sister started gaining the attention of Doggymon, providing enough distraction to their opponent Digimon that her older sister could slowly inch her way towards her guns. "Are you not usually a peaceful Digimon? What makes you attack us?"

Doggymon snickered once, "Yes, I used to be a peaceful Digimon who suffered in the hands of the Digital world until my master made me see the truth. I owe my master everything and I will do anything for him."

"Even stalling the saving of this world and ours?! Please, Doggymon! Your master's wishes are selfish and cruel. He will put many lives in danger." Sistermon Blanc pleaded and at this point Doggymon was right in front her. Doggymon didn't looked too pleased at her as he narrowed his eyes.

"My master is kind and forgiving. Don't ever say bad things about him!" Doggymon posed to attack making Sistermon Blanc close her eyes tightly in preparation for the incoming attack before a loud bang went off. Doggymon let out a loud pained grunt before he fell to the ground, slowly disappearing.

"Hey, punk! Don't talk to my sister like that ever!" Sistermon Noir yelled with a smirk as Doggymon squirmed on the ground before his physical form disappeared right before her eyes. Sistermon Blanc opened her eyes and looked up only when Sistermon Noir walked over and placed a comforting hand on her head.

"Sister, are you injured?" Sistermon Blanc asked as she jumped onto her feet and started looking around her sister's body for injuries. Sistermon Noir rolled her eyes at her as she put her guns back into their holster and dusted at her black dress to get rid of the dirt on them.

"I'm fine and we have other things to worry about...like how that Doggymon knew that we have the Legendary spirits with us." Sistermon Noir stated while Sistermon Blanc stopped what she was doing and to take out a pouch that was tied around her upper arm. She opened the bag and looked inside to see 7 crystals each different colors according to the legendary spirit encased in it.

"I am also confused at that, but I guess we've overestimated our enemy." Sistermon Blanc stated after making sure nothing was missing and hid pouch somewhere else in her robes.

A moment of silence passed through the two sisters, each in their own thoughts, before a sudden rumble made Sistermon Noir hunch over and hold her stomach.

"I'm so hungry~!" She yelled making a sweat drop appear on Sistermon Blanc's head. Noticing a fast food burger place nearby, Sistermon Noir perked up and grabbed at her younger sister's wrist.

"FOOD!"

"WAH! Sister, we don't have this world's money!"

* * *

There were always a few problems when it came to sports teams in Chiyo's school especially when it came to the soccer team and the high jump team.

Unlike most sports teams in the school, these two teams had one area of practice which the teams had to share when practice season came around. Despite meeting in the beginning of the year to sort out agreements, a schedule never seemed to work out and whenever the two teams happened to want to practice the same day, the same argument always seemed to occur.

"Hey! Get out of here, Monster girl."

"Who you calling Monster girl, you poor excuse for an athletic." Mizoguchi High School's Girl's High Jump Captain, Hirano Mei, yelled at the Captain of the Boy's Soccer Team, Morita Junpei. Mei currently didn't look happy with a scowl on her face that reminded Chiyo of her neighbor's grumpy pitbull. Her usually neat short black hair was flying all about from struggling against the cluster of girls that held her back from attacking a black haired male, who huffed at her.

For once, Chiyo was happy that she wasn't on the receiving end of Mei's wrath and watched the fight from behind her teammates, amused with the whole situation.

On the other side of the field behind the Junpei, Kane was watching the same scene with amused look until a someone jabbed him with their elbow. Grunting from the unexpected pain, he turned an irritated look to his teammate, who gave him a crooked grin as he pointed at fence behind them.

"Dude, check it out. We have groupies." As soon as the other male said that, Kane trailed his eyes to where he was pointing. Some girls, who were watching the argument as well behind the fortified green fence, noticed Kane's stare and let out girlish yells making Kane raise a brow. Some even held signs of his name with hearts around it.

"Of course not. They're clearly here for the High Jump team." Was his sarcastic reply making his teammate scowl at him.

Kane was going to turn his gaze back to the argument of the two hot headed Captains when another round of feminine squeals made him turn his head once more.

"Hey, look. Takeda-shishou is here!" Another teammate said making Kane frown slightly when he noticed Tatsuya coming their way.

Tatsuya adjusted his bag strap on his shoulder as he brushed past the mob of underclassmen girls who squealed a little too loudly for his tastes. Already dressed in his practice gear, he was expecting to see the team already starting their drills, but stopped fully when he saw the High Jump team Captain and Junpei arguing.

Tatsuya felt his mind freeze when Chiyo along everyone else, look over his way from the squeals of the girls behind him.

"Ah," Chiyo spoke causing everyone to look over at her, "It's the zombie boy."

As soon as she said this, the soccer team along with Kane started bursting out laughing while the High Jump team and the fangirls let out horrified gasps. Tatsuya meanwhile, was half glad that Chiyo remembered him, but was half disappointed because she didn't seem to know his real name.

Chiyo waved a casual hand at him before Mei stomped over and whacked her on the head. The other High Jump team members sweat dropped at this interaction.

"Oi, Oddball Chiyo! You can't talk to Takeda-san like that!"

"...Why not?" Chiyo asked, clearly confused as to why Mei's anger was once more on her. Before Mei could yell at her more, Junpei jumped in as he calmed down enough from his laughing to talk clearly.

"Man, that was a great laugh. This is the first time I've seen someone insult Takeda like that."

"But it wasn't an insult." Chiyo's statement went unheard.

"I'm going to be generous to you, girls. You can use the field first, we'll just do some warm ups drills while we wait."

"Fine. As long as you just stay there," Mei said as she pointed at the grass part of the field, "and don't kick balls our way. I don't want someone to get hit by a stray ball like last time."

"Fine, fine, Monster girl." With that, Junpei directed the soccer team to move over to the soccer field and off the track area.

"Don't feel bad, Shishou. That girl is a little weird in the head." One of Tatsuya's teammates said as he slapped a hand on the male's shoulders in a comfort, mistaking Tatsuya's usual quietness as sulking.

"A little? I would say a lot. I have class with that weirdo, she never pays attention in class and gets scolded by the teachers." Another teammate added his own comment.

"She can't be that bad if she has a sense of humor like that." Kane stated with a smirk that showed his amusement to the whole situation.

"Oi! Stop standing around and gossiping! Get to work!"

Meanwhile as the rest of the girls were setting up the equipment, Chiyo watched the soccer team practice from her seat on the bench. Unlike the other girls, she was banned from helping after she clumsy dropped the bar on Mei's foot. Thankfully, the girl wasn't hurt, but was extremely angry with her...Nothing too far from the norm.

Chiyo watched her teammates for a minute before trailing her eyes to Tatsuya. She watched his quick movements as he passed the ball between his feet. His movements were quick and crisp before passing it to his closest teammate, who did the same things he did, albeit a little faster, but finished with a little extra move by kicking the ball up and landing it on his foot.

"Kane, stop fooling around." Junpei yelled making the boy she was observing grumble under his breath before he passed the ball. After watching the ball being passed around for a while, Chiyo was going to turn her eyes back to her own teammates when a sudden weird smell from behind her caused her to whip around.

She half expected something to be there, but the only thing that greeted her was just a lingering scent that smelled like week old garbage and spoiled milk that were both left out in the hot summer sun. In response, Chiyo felt her stomach twist in disgust enough that it suddenly caused her to feel the need to throw up.

"Oi, Tachibana! You're up first." Mei's voice made Chiyo turn back to look at the her.

"I don't feel so good." Chiyo said, but Mei ignored her and grabbed her wrists to haul her off her seat.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better after a nice jump. You're like a freaking bird."

"But.."

"No buts, Tachibana. Hop to it." With a sigh, Chiyo just nodded to the headstrong girl and got into position. She pushed back the feeling of bile rising through her throat as she stretched for a few minutes before she started running.

"Does she look a little pale to you?" Kane was cut off guard when Tatsuya suddenly said something to him while he was in mid-stretch.

Despite the two of them being on the same team and being two of the star athletics in the bunch, Kane never really liked Tatsuya too much. He often labelled the upperclassman as the overachieving wannabe and usually never interacted with him. Tatsuya seemed to sense that Kane wasn't too keen of him, so he never bothered him...well,until now apparently.

Kane collected his composure and looked over at Chiyo, whose face a little a bit paler, but nothing that screamed for his worry.

"Don't know, don't really care." Was his reply, but as soon as those words came out from his mouth, a group of masculine yells sounded behind him before a stray ball went flying past the two males and somehow made it all over to the running girl, hitting her right in the head.

Even Kane was surprised at the turn of events, getting up along with Tatsuya and running over to the slowly forming group of girls around Chiyo.

"Tachibana! You okay?!" Mei for once sounded concerned as the two boys approached. Stopping in front of Chiyo, Kane and Tatsuya were going to help her up, but stopped when something heavy hit their shoes.

"EWW!" A collective group of cries screamed.

"Woops, my bad." Chiyo apologized casually after she emptied the contents of her stomach on Tatsuya's and Kane's shoes.

"What the hell!?" Kane yelled when he got over his shock while Tatsuya's eyes were so wide that they looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets, "These were my best shoes!"

"Kane, calm down." Junpei ordered before he turned his eyes to Mei, "Now look what you did! If you only let us practice first, this wouldn't have happened!"

"What!? You were the one who backed out and let us go first!"

Chiyo drowned out the arguing voices of the two Captains and stared at Tatsuya and Kane's shoes before looking at their expressions. Kane was holding his foot out in disgust, not really knowing what to else to do while Tatsuya frowned as he stared down at his foot.

Chiyo despite her usual nature of not caring for others other than herself, did feel bad for them. She would never want anyone to throw up on her shoes. She probably wouldn't even wear them again if that happened.

An idea in Chiyo's head made her sigh before she got up from the floor. Even though she didn't want to, she knew she had to make it up to them somehow.

"We're leaving." Chiyo announced before she walked over and grabbed both Kane and Tatsuya by the wrist. The two bickering Captains looked over, mid-way through their argument.

"Where do you think you're going? Practice isn't over." They both yelled in unison.

"Downtown. I'm going to buy these guys new shoes." was her simple response before she dragged the two confused males out of the field.

* * *

Haruhi took a deep breath as her eyes looked down the long, and suddenly scary looking hallway of her school. To anyone other than Haruhi, the hallway was just a regular hallway in a normal high school, but to Haruhi it wasn't. This was the third year student's hallway, who were all currently loitering around with their friends' trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the day.

This was enemy territory and if she got anything out of reading tons of adventure books in her short 15 year old lifetime, it was that the main character of a book never went into enemy territory without the trusted hand of a group of friends. If they so happened to be stupid enough to do so, then they were clearly and utterly done for...unless some valiant new member of the team decided to jump in and help her out...but that seemed unlikely to Haruhi.

"Hey...Isn't that girl the weird first year that helps out in the library?" A fail of a whisper from an older classmate from to her left made Haruhi jump out of her thoughts.

Trying not to look at the person who pointed her out and trying her best to ignore their stares of confusion, Haruhi decided to press on before they decided to come over and bother her.

It was a well known fact among the student body of Kamakura High school that the seniors were a loud and troublesome bunch. From what she had heard from eavesdropping on two second year students once during her library helping duties, the third year students were fun-loving types who got away with various things especially since the school was established only 2 years ago. The third years had a special place in the teacher's hearts and treated them with unconditional love that they were blinded by it. Even bullying of fellow students looked like a friendly tussle or an act of cute affection to them.

Haruhi panicked as she picked up her pace to get through the hall. The petite girl didn't want to draw attention to herself even though her speed walking seemed to be doing the opposite of what she wanted. It didn't help that she had easily noticeable red hair, teal eyes and freckles scattered on her face

"Hey, you!" Haruhi not expecting the call, let out a small squeak as she tripped on her own two feet. She managed to not to fall flat on her face with the help of a nearby corner of a wall.

"Hey! You better bring us food tomorrow or else." Haruhi blinked a bit confused as to what the voice was saying, but when she turned around, it turned out that the voice wasn't addressing her at all. It belonged to a senior boy who with a group of friends were circled around a taller and bigger boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. The same boy she had crashed into a three days ago on the bus.

"A-alright." Mikey mumbled before his classmate reached over and pushed him once more. He stumbled into the wall behind him as his classmates laughed and walked away his group of friends.

With a small sigh, Mikey made a move to collect his bag from the floor, the first action his classmate did before he cornered him when a small shadow fell over it. Mikey braced himself, expecting another one of his classmates have come to push him around before they left, but stopped when he noticed Haruhi.

He had learned her name two days ago from Kawashima-sensei when he had stopped by the empty library to borrow a book. Haruhi wasn't there and curious about her name, he asked the librarian. He instantly regretted it when a scary sparkle filled the older woman's eyes that Mikey knew was not a good sign to him.

"U-um...Are you okay?" Haruhi asked, her voice coming out as a squeak. She honestly didn't why she approached the older male, but she just couldn't stand just watching him by himself like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mikey managed to say, a bit shocked to say the least and wondering why the first year student was in the third year hallway. From what he had heard from Kawashima-sensei, Haruhi always went straight to the library after school and usually took the back route to get to the library.

"Oh, okay. Cause I was a bit worried, seeing them push you like that. I'm surprised that you just let them to...Not that I'm trying to offend you or anything, but you're much taller and bigger than them so I thought it would be easier to overpower them and stuff." Haruhi started to rant without her knowing while Mikey just blinked at her owlishly. Finally realizing his blank stare, Haruhi flushed slightly before she bent down and picked up Mikey's bag.

"Here you go." she said before pushing Mikey's bag towards him. Mikey bowed his head as he accepted his bag from her.

"Thanks, Kurogane." he mumbled before he placed the backpack on. He was going to walk away from her when Haruhi gave him a confused look with a slight tilt to her head that reminded him of a small kitten.

"Huh? How do you know my name, Senpai?" She questioned and Mikey's eyes widened when he realized his slip up.

"Uh...uh."

"Ah! Haruhi dear, there you...are?" Mikey almost slapped a hand to his forehead when Kawashima-sensei made her appearance. The older woman looked between Haruhi and Mikey before a small smirk wormed it ways to the woman's lips. Haruhi looked confused at that while Mikey almost groaned, thinking a quick evacuation plan was in order.

"Oh, you're with Mikey. How convenient! I was going to ask you two to do me a favor."

"A favor?" Haruhi echoed while Mikey tried to think of an excuse as quickly as he could.

"Yes, I actually need you two to go pick up an order for the library downtown. I would go, but I'm afraid I'm getting old." To emphasize her point, Kawashima-sensei bend forward a bit, a few strands of her salt pepper colored hair falling from her ponytail before bringing up a fist and pounded softly at her side. Mikey felt himself sweatdrop when Kawashima-sensei sent him a small wink.

"Sensei, I think you've got the wrong ide-" Mikey started to say, but Kawashima-sensei suddenly send him a cute pout that was much too youthful for someone her age and Mikey closed his eyes in defeat.

"Oh, dear! Look at the time! I suggest you two make haste and go right away before the bookstore closes." Kawashima-sensei stated as she grabbed Mikey and Haruhi by the wrist and dragged them to the closest stairway. Haruhi opened her mouth to ask a question, but Kawashima-sensei beat her to the punch.

"Don't worry about bringing the books today. Just bring them with you tomorrow. It won't be too heavy with two of you around. I also suggest you guys to eat something afterwards cause Haruhi-chan is looking a bit skinny lately."

Completely overwhelmed by the situation, the two students soon found themselves by the shoe lockers with a grinning Kawashima-sensei.

"Anyway, I must get back to my duties. Good luck you two." With that, the woman left the scene rather quickly leaving Haruhi and Mikey standing there.

"Umm...What just happened?" Haruhi asked her sudden companion.

"...I have no idea."

* * *

"Pft, this is ridiculous." Rei huffed as she lounged back. Her lips were pulled into an unladylike scowl as she uncrossed and crossed her legs once more.

Rei just wanted to go home, do homework and then go for a nice swim in the family pool before eating dinner and then going to sleep. This was her routine after school and she loved it to no end. Unfortunately, today the routine was broken as she was currently stuck in traffic in downtown and with one glance out the window, Rei knew that it wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

"Rei-sama," Daisuke's called from the front passenger seat. Rei didn't bother to hide her expression of displeasure as she snapped a 'what' at the older man, who didn't seem too bothered by her temper. "I'm sorry for the delay back to the house, but I hope you can hold out a little longer."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. By the way, why are we even downtown? We never take this route." Rei stated, her comment directed towards the driver of the car, Eiji. He had a look of frustration on his face as he pulled down the window and stuck his head out to try and get a clear view of what exactly was causing the jam. Rei flinched when Eiji's shiny bald head reflected light into her eyes.

"We are fulfilling a request made by your Mother. She wanted us to pick up some items for tonight's banquet." Daisuke answered before he picked up the newspaper that was on the dashboard.

Rei's mood worsened at the mention of the banquet. It was one that her parents threw every month and Rei hated it. She had to be polite to all these different people that she could careless for and sit through long amounts of useless chatter. Some even had the nerve to suggest marrying Rei off to one of their sons which her parents laughed about before saying it was a good idea. Luckily the plan never went through, but Rei couldn't help worry that one day, against her will, she was going to be forced to marry a man she disliked.

After kicking the back of Daisuke's chair to try and soothe herself, Rei turned her eyes to window and watched a group of students pass through the window. Each had a smile on their face as they chatted with their friends as they talked about various things that happened through the day. Immediately as they passed a small girl and her mother walked by. The small girl tripped before she could fully disappear from Rei's view as her mother bent down and soothed the child gently as she started to cry. Rei rolled her eyes at the scene before turning her eyes back to the front of the car.

"What a weakling." she hissed out to herself, not even caring that the other two occupants of had heard her and shared a quick glance at each other.

At that moment, Ashton was slowly and gingerly making his way to the grocery store. He squeezed through the crowd that had gathered downtown before making a small turn on the corner. He ignored the blaring of the car horns of impatient drivers as he crossed the street.

It was times like these that reminded Ashton of America, but not at the same time. It was a thought that made him flinch back as he tried to think of what he should cook for dinner. He didn't have much of an appetite, but he knew at least he should get something in his stomach before his father decided to sock him another one.

"...How depressing." Ashton sighed to himself, brushing a strand of jet black hair that was bothering his slate blue-gray eyes. He was going to turn another corner when suddenly a body crashed into him, Ashton felt a flash of pain erupt from his side caused by a small bruise that he had gained a few days, but hadn't fully healed yet.

Even though he was going to yell out a from the pain, he stopped himself and let out a small grunt instead. The last thing he needed was someone concerned about why he let out a yell.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you trash!" Rei snapped at the tall and obvious foreign boy she bumped into. Even though she wanted to argue a bit more with him, Rei heard her name being called by Daisuke, who wanted her back into the car.

She whipped her head around, "I'm sick and tired of staying in there. I can walk home from here." Daisuke looked like he was going to protest, but Rei wasn't going to have any of that.

Ashton, whose eyebrows shot up in surprise, watched Rei twirl around and walk away, completely ignoring the man who was calling for her from an extremely expensive looking car. This was first time someone had snapped at him like that (other than his father) since he had come to Japan. Most people, Ashton found out early two months ago, were the polite types especially to him, a foreign looking boy. Even the people who didn't look Japanese have adapted into the polite concept and haven't been once rude to him in his face.

Snapping out of his surprised stupor, Ashton just shrugged it off and once more made his trek onward to the market when a scream of bloody murder made turned around.

"W-what is that!" Looking at what the terrified woman was pointing at, Ashton looked up into the sky and felt his mouth drop down slightly.

In a scene that looked like it belonged in one of those supernatural action movies, the sky which was a baby blue a few seconds ago turned into a stormy gray with hints of blurry white in them that swirled into a slowly forming black hole.

"Oh...This does not look good." Ashton mumbled to himself.

Rei was stomping her way through crowds when she noticed everyone looking up at the sky. Curious to see what everyone was gawking idiotically at, she looked up and instantly regretted it when she noticed a giant hole in the sky. She soon found herself gawking as well when she noticed many silhouettes descending from what it seemed like from the middle of the hole.

"What in the world!?" Was the only she could say before the silhouettes started become clearer.

* * *

"These are so freaking tasty!" Sistermon Noir yelled out as she took another bite out of her fast food hamburger. Sistermon Blanc sighed at her while she held onto the paper bag that held onto more wrapped burgers. She, unlike her sister apparently, was extremely grateful for the money that they managed to get after doing a small street performance at a nearby public park.

It was her older sister's idea and Sistermon Blanc blushed when she remembered that she had sung for a huge crowd of people. She knew she was a decent singer, but not much to gather such a crowd like they had a few moments ago. Sistermon Noir noticing her flush, took a huge bite of her burger before slapping a hand onto her younger sister's back.

Sistermon Blanc let out a small pained sounded at the action.

"Hey, you were great a singer that's why so many people came over, okay?"

"But!" Sistermon Blanc began, but didn't get to finish when Sistermon Noir shoved her half eaten burger into her younger sister's mouth.

"No buts! Just eat and enjoy." Sistermon Noir said before she started walking ahead. Sistermon Blanc took a small bite of the burger before she trailed after her sister. Seeing that it was indeed tasty, Sistermon Blanc was going to take another bite when she bumped into her older sister's back, who had suddenly stopped in front of her.

"Sister?" Sistermon Blanc asked as she peered from behind her sister's shoulder.

"Bakemon!" Sistermon Noir pointed as the ghost like Digimon descended in a hoard.

"Demidevimon!" Sistermon Blanc stated in surprise to see a dozen of them following after, but she let out a noise of surprise when another much taller figure emerged, "And a Devimon! Sister, there are so many!"

Sistermon Noir frowned at this before she grabbed her guns from her holster. She heard cries of terror from the direction the hoard of Digimon were descending towards.

"Come on!"

"But what of the hamburgers!?" Sistermon Blanc called after sister in alarm as she started to run.

"Just drop them! We can come back for them later!"

* * *

One moment, Kane was staring up at the sky with Chiyo and Tatsuya and the next, he was all alone being pushing around with screams of terror beating into his ear drums.

Kane never thought the apocalypse would turn out like this, but he had no time to complain especially when the weird ghosts started to grab people who were yelling in fright.

As quick as he could, Kane ran with the crowd who at this point was growing desperate to get away when one of the ghosts started floating over their way. He grunted when a small body of a girl crashed into his side.

Haruhi was scared. She had no idea what was going on when she looked up at the sky and saw these monsters descending. She had started to rant about aliens when she saw them while one of them was coming over at her to grab her. Fortunately, Mikey had been quick to react and pulled her away at the right moment before running with her. Unfortunately afterwards, the two had separated with the various amounts of people pushing at them.

"Hey! Don't zone off, keep sharp." Kane told the girl who bumped into him with a small frown. Haruhi nodded her head at this and started running with him until luck would have it, she suddenly fell forward onto the ground, the crowd easily leaving her behind.

Kane would have just ran away and left her on the ground, but when he saw a ghost monster floating over to the obvious scared looking girl, he knew he couldn't just do nothing.

"Why am I meeting such troublesome girls today!?" He questioned before he squeezed his way over to Haruhi. Haruhi let out a small yelped when one of the ghosts grabbed her ankles and started tugging at her.

Using her other foot, she tried to kick him away, but the ghost monster seemed smarter than she thought because it dodged her incoming hits. What she didn't expect and what the monster didn't expect was when a red backpack suddenly flew at them, hitting the monster hard.

Haruhi scrambled away as the Kane grabbed her by the shoulder and hauled her up onto her feet.

"Come on!" he yelled, but before he could fully getaway, a group of ghosts surrounded them. Haruhi pressed herself close to Kane as he held his backpack protectively in front of them.

"Damn it! There is no way, I'm going to die like this!" Kane yelled out before he charged forward. Haruhi suddenly feeling strength from his words, charged after him with her own backpack high the air to whack at the ghosts.

Just as Kane was going to hit the first ghost, a sudden light beamed straight out from his pocket. Haruhi let out a gasp when a light also emerged from her bag as the ghosts let out wails of pain as they cowered away. Kane reaching into his pocket, noticed his cellphone glowing.

"What's going on?"

* * *

Tatsuya looked to his left and right as he looked for either of his companions. He was worried about them especially Chiyo, who was easily swept up by the crowd when everyone first started to panic. The girl didn't look like she could hurt a fly, so he was naturally more worried about her than Kane.

"Hey! Get your trash filled hands off me!" Tatsuya heard above him before body crashed onto him from above.

Rei let out a groan as she landed on something and she hoped it wasn't another one of the ghosts. Opening her eyes, she looked down and paused when she realized she had landed on a boy, who let out a groan of pain because Rei was currently sitting on his stomach. Realizing this, Rei quickly got off him and looked down while she dusted her skirt off.

"Ugh, look at what that thing did to my uniform!" She cried out to herself as she stomped one foot to the ground when she noticed some dirt and a small hole.

Tatsuya shook his head of disorientation as he slowly got up onto his feet. He half expected a word of apology from the girl who suddenly crash onto him from above, but she seemed too preoccupied by damaged to her skirt uniform to notice.

He figured leaving the girl was better for the both of them, but stopped when one of ghosts crept up behind unsuspecting Rei. Rei froze when she suddenly felt a rush of cold air behind her. She slowly turned around, only to be greeted the a wide smile and the face of one of the ghosts.

"Look out!" Before Rei knew it, she felt a warm arm around her waist and she was pulled away from the ghost. Tatsuya held out his shinai in front of him which he thankfully had with him even though there was no Kendo practice today.

Rei felt her heart speed up when Tatsuya looked down at her with gentle emerald green eyes and she vaguely noted the muscles his biceps curled around her waist. Despite how nice it felt, Rei gave him a scowl before she pushed him off her.

"Get off me! I can handle myself." She yelled as Tatsuya stumble slightly from her harsh push.

"Aww, lookie here. How cute~." One of the ghosts started to say as it floated over which made Rei's eyes widened.

"You can talk!?" She yelled in disbelief as Tatsuya stepped in front of her with his shinai out. Despite being visibly ungrateful for his helping, Rei felt completely grateful towards him and before she stopped herself, pressed her hands onto Tatsuya's shoulder when she saw more ghosts floating over to them.

Tatsuya noticing this, gritted his teeth together as they started getting closer. He knew he needed to help, but he didn't know how.

Just as the ghosts all lunged to attack the two humans, a brilliant light filtered around them making them scream as they retreated. Rei and Tatsuya looked equally surprised as their cell phones started to glow from their respective pockets.

* * *

Unlike most of the running people, Ashton took a quick cover in a nearby alleyway. Pressing himself behind garbage cans and other things to not draw attention. It seemed to work as a few ghosts floated right by. Ashton, along with a girl whose uniform told him that she went to the same school as him and another boy, let out small sighs of relief when the ghosts completely passed them.

Chiyo poked her head out from behind a dumpster as the boy next her did the same. The smell was gross, but it wasn't as bad as the smell from before at school. She wasn't going to complain if it was helping her survive. She was deciding whether or not to call her uncle at this point, but she figured he was already on his way over here with his police unit.

Mikey was pretty worried about Haruhi at this point, but he knew to help her, he needed to survive for right now. From what he could see from his position, the people who were being captured were being put to sleep and from he could tell, Haruhi wasn't any of them. For now, he knew she was at least safe somewhere.

"What are those monsters?" Chiyo thought to herself out loud, drawing the attention of the two males with her. The two males shared a shrug, answering the girl's question even though she didn't want an answer from them.

"You see," An strange voice from behind them made Chiyo, Ashton and Mikey jump and whip around. "Those are Bakemon, the furballs are Demidevimon and that one is Devimon."

Sistermon Noir was the one who answered as she and Sistermon Blanc walked from out from the shadows they were hiding in. Ashton furrowed his brows at their appearance, when did they get there?

"Are you guys cosplayers?" Chiyo questioned after eying both Sistermon's robes, making Ashton and Mikey sweat drop at her.

"Cosplayers? Sister, what is a cosplayer?" Sistermon Blanc asked in response to the girl's question. Sistermon Noir shrugged her shoulders as she scratched her head with the barrel of her gun.

"No idea." Noticing the gun for the first time, Mikey inched away slightly while Chiyo and Ashton just stood in their spots.

"I think the more important question here is how do you know what those things are." Ashton said, trying to get things back on track.

"Because we are rather alike to those creatures." Sistermon Blanc stated and the three humans gave her a confused look. They were going to ask more questions when two Bakemon appeared and grabbed Mikey and Sistermon Blanc.

Jumping into action, Chiyo and Sistermon Noir each grabbed onto one of Mikey's legs as the Bakemon pulled from above. Mikey let out a noise of pain at this.

"Let go!" Sistermon Noir yelled as she tugged once.

"No, you let go!" The Bakemon yelled.

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"NNNNNOOO, you!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO, you!"

"Someone just let go!" Mikey cried out. Chiyo, who was looking around as Sistermon Noir and the Bakemon were arguing, stretched her body over without letting go of Mikey and grabbed her bag. She managed to land a successful whack on Bakemon with her bag. The Bakemon confused and dazed from the unseen hit, let go of Mikey who landed on the ground rather painfully, but was feeling much better than being pulled.

Sistermon Blanc let out a small yelp as she struggled into another Bakemon's grip. Ashton grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to tied up bag of garbage and threw it at Bakemon, who with one whiff of the smell let Sistermon Blanc go. She landed right into Ashton's arms who flinch at the sudden stretch of weight that made his bruise throb.

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" Sistermon Blanc apologized with a low bow as soon as Ashton placed her back onto her feet. Ashton would have accepted her apology, but stopped when one Demidevimon rushed over.

"Devimon! I found them!" he yelled when he noticed the Sistermons. Sistermon Noir narrowed her eyes at him before quickly shooting the creature. Chiyo and Mikey watched with wide eyes when the Demidevimon fell out of the air and landed in front of them, half of it's body starting to disappear.

Unfortunately, Sistermon Noir was a bit slow on her attack and the Demidevimon's yell had reached Devimon who looked over at the group's direction.

"We need to get out of here!" Sistermon Noir hissed before she grabbed her younger sister's arm and started to drag her away.

"But what about the humans?" Sistermon Blanc asked as she looked back in worry at Chiyo, Mikey and Ashton who started to huddle together when more Bakemon started to descend on them.

"I think we can handle ourselves. Just get out of here." Ashton stated as he ducked as Chiyo swung her bag around. Mid-swing however, one of the Bakemon grabbed her bag and started to float higher.

"Don't look up." Chiyo quickly told the boys below her, who decided to heed her demands because they were too busy trying to get other Bakemon off them. Luckily before Chiyo could get too high up, something in her skirt pocket started to glow causing the Bakemon to let out a hiss before it lost grip of her backpack. She let out a small 'oof' when she landed on the ground.

At the same time, Mikey and Ashton paused in their endeavors when a similar light enveloped them. Seeing the source was from their pockets, they quickly took out their cellphones and let out noises of surprise when the light suddenly got brighter.

"Sister!" Sistermon Noir stopped in her running when her younger sister starting pulling on her robes. She was going to snap at her, but stopped when she noticed Sistermon Blanc pointing to the sky. Seven pillars of light were piercing the sky and in almost immediate response, the crystallized form of the legendary spirits started glowing from the hiding place in Sistermon Blanc's robes.

Swiftly taking out the pouch and opening it, the two Sistermon's didn't have time to react when the legendary spirits flew out and darted away, heading towards different light pillars.

"Execute," They heard seven different voices call out, "Spirit Evolution!"

"T-they're! T-They're!" Sistermon Noir started, but didn't know what else to say as extreme happiness started to cloud her senses. Sistermon Blanc smiled widely before speaking.

"We did it, Sister! We did it!"

"Agnimon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Ranamon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Loweemon!"

* * *

**_AN:_** After tons of editing, re-planning and taking breaks, the first official chapter is done ^^!

I'm actually amazed to see this done because mid-way, I really wanted write a one-shot story for some weird reason which made me turn my attention away from writing this for a bit...The one-shot got abandoned though even before I started typing it and I managed to re-focus my attention onto this. I've also been playing with the line breaks, so don't be surprised if you see different line breaks the next chapter lol.

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and if you didn't...I'm sorry DX

Just a quick question for you guys, which Digimon(s) would you like to see fight our Legendary warriors? I'm curious to know.

Anyway before this gets too long, I am still accepting villain OCs at the moment, so PM me if you are interested and I shall leave you all off with some quick trivia.

Until next chapter~!

**Trivia:** _Height from shortest to tallest_

Sistermon Blanc + Haruhi (same height)

Sistermon Noir

Rei

Chiyo

Tatsuya

Ashton

Kane

Mikey


End file.
